Dear Prudence
by prongsridesagain
Summary: He loved her and her curvy form. Forever and always. Sirius Black drabble


She was a thing of beauty.

Her black skin and her chrome was enough to drive any man mad with lust. With the way his hands ran over her curves and gripped her he knew he needed no one else. She would always be there, purring like an animal and just waiting for him to turn her on.

He loved her.

"Are you molesting your motorbike again?"

"Her name, _is Prudence_."

A snort got stuck in the back of Remus's throat and he choked on it. Rightfully so, no one laughed at his Prudence. How dare he even be in her presence with his sticky candy coated fingers? He knew nothing of true love.

"You named her Prudence? That's ridiculous!"

"Don't listen Pru," he gripped the handlebars in a way that someone might cover a person's ears when they didn't want them to hear something. "He's just jealous that you don't purr for him."

"That thing is a menace especially with you riding it."

"Prudence is a better friend than you will ever be!"

"Are you on drugs again? I thought you said you'd only do it that once."

"Oh fuck off Remus."

"What? You're the one practically humping an inanimate object. I prefer more lively things."

"Like trees."

"I do not hump trees."

"You don't always remember what you do when you wolf out."

His cheeks became stained with a blush. "I have never humped a tree!"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Why is your stupid bike named Prudence anyway?"

"Nice change of subject there, don't want to talk about you and a tree bumping uglies."

"Trees don't have uglies to bump with!"

"Wow, I've really hurt your feelings, haven't I?" He smirked, leaning against Pru and staring at his friend that was sitting up on his bed and reading some book. "Who knew…did that tree not owl you back? I think it was Pine Tree #4…that bitch."

"You have a motorbike you basically have sex with and have named after what sounds like a vision impaired schoolgirl. I don't think my late nights of a wolf humping trees even comes close."

"Yeah, guess you're right. I've probably humped a shrub or two by accident as a dog. My mind gets all scrambled and shrubs are all round and sexy. Like an arse."

"I despise you."

"Anyway, her name is Prudence because she broke down outside a muggle bar one night."

"Need more story there Padfoot."

"Well, it was a night where they got up and sang songs, right? I don't see the fun in that really, who wants to listen to a bunch of pissed people sing songs?"

"Other pissed people?"

"Touché Remus. But anyway, three absolutely wasted women went up and sang Dear Prudence by the Beatles."

"I know who it's by."

"Anyway, basically I sat on the street listening to dying cats sing a brilliant song and the name sort of just fit after that."

Remus shook his head, rolling on his back and holding the book up over his face. "Still a terrible name for a motorbike."

"The lyrics fit her beauty."

"I'm not even going to try and understand you anymore. Go back to polishing her…her…ugh now I feel wrong for even saying anything."

"You know you wanna wrap your legs around her and take her for a ride."

"I'm…I don't even know what to say."

"She is amazing…I could ride her every day. The only part of Hogwarts I don't like is the fact that she's not by my side. I love her."

"I fear for any girl you ever date for more than five minutes. You'll end up trapping her in a closet and then stroking her at weird hours."

"I take offense to that, the ladies love me."

"I'm going to go back to intelligent things like this Sherlock Holmes bloke. He makes more sense."

"Tree fucker."

He laughed when Remus chucked the book at his head and then laid on the bed just glaring at him. If looks could kill Sirius would be a pile of ash on the ground. Thankfully they didn't though, so he just gave him a big toothy smile and then turned back to Prudence.

No one would ever come between them, he was devoted to her every need. He loved spending hours on her changing her oil and polishing her rims. And if it was physically possible he would make love to her, no doubt. He liked shagging things and as pretty as she was, he'd have no doubt that she'd be on the top of the list.

Smiling as he revved her up under his hands and got her humming between his thighs he dropped Remus a wink and backed her up to fly her out the window. Mrs. Potter had told him a million times not to start Prudence in the house but he was not very good at keeping to rules. A smirk grew as he bared down on the handlebars, the lyrics falling from his lips.

"_Dear Prudence…why don't you come out and play?"_

And with that, he shot up and over the windowsill and out into the sky streaked with reds and purples as the sun began to set. Up here he had no worries, no cares, nothing. It was him and Prudence...that was it. There weren't many words to describe it but he knew one that would always fit.

Heaven.


End file.
